I have never written Destiel before
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Requested gay sex with angels. NSFW.


**A/N Written for a friend on Tumblr back in October. I literally can't do gay porn anymore omg. **  
**Fandom: Supernatural**  
**Pairing: Destiel**  
**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writting skills.**  
**Warning: The is NSFW. Stop reading now.**

* * *

You want to know what's great about your life? You get to travel, eat what you want, beat the shit out of daemons, sleep all day (If you had it your way.) All that shit is cool. You can deal with that shit. Yeah cause you're skilled, you know your way around the bush with a gun. You can deal with that.

What you can't deal with is being woken up at 4:00 o'clock in the morning, by a very oblivious and certainly horny angel, who does not get that you like to sleep and that sleeping is one of your most favourite things in the world (Beside eating and chicks.) So when the angel summons himself from your ass and wakes you up in the middle of the night, shaking your should. Face, as always, very close to your own. Your first words are certainly going to be. "What? What do you want Cas?"

"I feel strange." The angel had that never leaving frown on his face, his breathing being cut short slightly due to his arousal. Dean almost felt sorry for him, but then again he was also amused at Castiel's confusion. "What kind of strange?" You only ask, because lets face it, you're going to get a kick out of this, how often does the angels vessel get horny? not often.

"I think… Jimmy is reacting to some sort of desire." He was breathing deeply again, and you know why, yet you are not going to tell him. Because you are a tremendous douche. "Really now?" You push his face away so you can sit up. You're actually lucky Sam's not here, where the fuck did he go? You don't bother to think about it. You got an horny Angel to make fun of here. "What happened?"

Cas just looks at you, hands on his thighs and fidgeting. "I'm not quiet sure. I was outside and then I just felt funny and weird." You try not to snort and laugh, he didn't know that he was sexually active! Oh my god how you wanted to laugh. "Cas, I think you're … you know."  
"No I do not know. Dean what am I?"  
"Are you fucking dumb?"  
"No. I'm an Angel. I've never experienced human emotions and such before."  
Fuck you should really remember that. You keep forgetting he knows NOTHING!

You could only pinch your brow and shake your head. "Cas… Oh boy…" You make yourself sound so serious. "I'm afraid it's too late." You can see the worried expression of the angel. "Too late for what?" He's so confused, it's funny and slightly adorable. If you thought like that he would be adorable but you totally don't think like that, no way. You're straight. Completely into the boobs.

So you tell yourself. "Dean." The angel looks stern and angry, giving you a warning. "This is serious. Tell me what's going on." You just look at him, poker face in place. "Castiel, You're horny. Sexually aroused." And you have to bite your lip, so then you wouldn't laugh because now you can see Castiel's face draining of colour and then getting it back after he processes it completely. "I see… How do I stop this then?"

Oh god you're going to have to spell it out for him?! You put a friendly hand on his shoulder "Well Cas, you can either fuck a pretty lady, or go play tug-o-war with Jimmy's dick." Oh god he looked so horrified, it's actually funny. And you snort, and you choke, hand to your mouth, stifling the laughs. Keep them down Dean, keep them down.

Castiel on the other hand looks lost, horrified. Like he's doomed to have a boner forever. Which he probably was, because you know he won't go fucking people, and he wont touch himself. "So can I go back to sleep now? Cause I was having one good dream." You start to yawn, one eye on Cas who, in your eyes, seems conflicted and somewhat innocent. And as you predicted you're soon feeling guilty for laughing at him, man you hate yourself, you're such a nice guy.

You close your eyes, sighing again. "Cas I really want to go back to sleep." There's no reply. Did he fucking leave? Probably, he always did. So you flop back down onto your pillow, arms crossed against your chest as you get comfortable again. Though your mind comes to funny thoughts. Cas horny, just that is funny. Cas is an angel, makes it better. Cas is a virgin… Not so funny. Oh man and you just told him to go fuck other people without explaining the whole special shit behind loosing your virginity.

You were so wound up in your thoughts that you didn't feel the bare naked thighs straddle your waist. Nor the soft hands running under the hem of your shirt. Nah just kidding, of course you felt that. That's why you opened and eye to see Castiel, stark naked, stiffy in place and basically molesting you… and you're enjoying it. Oh god.

"Cas what are you doing?" you make sure your voice doesn't falter, taking a small gulp of spittle that was building up in your throat. His hands are now at your chest, stroking softly. "Isn't this what people do during times of intimacy?" You gulp again, attempting to sit up but Cas pins you down, looking at you through those big confused eyes. "Cas… Cas you're supposed to do the fucking thing with people you love, not some random person."

He sits back for a second, hands sliding back down your stomach. He looks as though he is thinking, but sometimes it's hard to tell with Cas. "Well… I do share a … Stronger bond with you Dean, compared with the others."

God are your cheeks pink? They better not be because oh my god he's sort of right which is really annoying. You're trying to get out of this not into it. But he's just so … willing and … it couldn't hurt could it? You've been to hell so fucking an Angel probably wouldn't change anything… could it?

Fuck it.

You uncross your arms from your chest, raising them up to Castiel's face and cupping them with a sigh. "Alright. But I'm still straight." Don't want Sam finding out about your homosexual side. At least Cas looks some what relieved and actually smiling slightly… don't think its adorable Dean, we are not going down that road… Damn it's adorable.

Before you knew it your zipper was pulled down, Cas' ass firmly grinding against your ever growing groin. Fuck he was a virgin right? Oh wait, he does tend to stalk your dreams, maybe he picked up on some moves. God why are you even thinking? Your hands grasp his hips slightly, pulling him harder onto your lap as you grind up harshly. God that actually feels good. Man you're pretty much gritting your teeth where you're trying to keep the groans of pleasure in.

Your eyes glance up to see Castiel's closed, concentrating on feeding the pleasure you're guessing, which to be honest, he was doing pretty well at. Man you're jeans couldn't of been pulled down faster, and there he was, the big daddy between your legs, standing tall, saluting your angel. Then his eyes open slightly, looking down at you with an expression you've never seen before. So lusty, matches his redden cheeks, hair ironically devilish and starting to stick to his head from the sweat. He must be pretty hot, who you kidding, he is hot. But only on your gay side of course.

And he's panting, god how long was he aroused before he woke you up? Oh god you're so fucking turned on by him, how is this possible?! And he's going to- holyshit no. You stop him from sliding onto your aching erection. "Woah wait!" He looks at you confused, tilting his head "You seemed panicked Dean, would you like us to stop." Fuck no, he's an idiot. You realise that now. "Cas listen. We… I need to prepare you first, otherwise it's going to fucking hurt so fucking much."

You're glad he nods, thank god he nodded and agreed with you. And you pulled him forward, making him raise his rear slightly so you could lean up, damn you wished you had some sort of lubricant. Saliva would just dry up so that would be useless. Fuck. And then you get an idea. Yeah that might work. And you're pushing Cas back up, the making him lie down on the bed "Wait here, I need to go get something from the bathroom." He looks at you confused again, aww bless him, wait no. So you give him a small grin and head off to the bathroom, only to collect Sams. (Yes it's Sams.) Hand moisturiser. It is defiantly Sam's. Yum Strawberry flavour. Stop getting distracted!

So you return to Castiel, the angel who's ass you will claim, because it's a nice ass. He looks at the bottle confused, tilting his head slightly with his brow cocked up. "Just trust me Cas." You mumble, spreading the greasy liquid over two of your fingers. With your free hand you manage to prop the angels hips onto your lap, the greasy fingers slowly trailing down his smooth back, rummaging with in the crack, just to poke and prod the virgin entrance.

Holy shit, what a sound that just tumbled over Castiel's plump lips. Was that a gasp or a moan? Well what ever it was it soon stopped as he hissed and winced when you pushed your finger into his tight pucker. It was so hot, you think you might have burn marks on your finger! But this had to be done, if its this bad on your finger just imagine it on your dick, probably cut off the circulation. okay Dean, try not to kill your boner.

Castiel was tensing up, it must be pretty painful. So you slowly caress his butt, rubbing slow, soft circles along his cheeks and thigh, murmuring soft words of encouragement, especially when you added that second finger, because it was stretching time. Cas was so freaking tight and hot, the hand lotion would hopefully cool him down so he didn't scold your now fully erected and painful desperate erection. Man who knew you could get turned on by a guy.

You look down at as, his eye shut tight, biting into his finger as he winced in slight pain, tiny pained gasps emitted when you began to scissor his entrance, stretching him out for the girth of your prick. "How's this feeling?" You ask him, going as slow as possible. He manages to open his eyes slightly, "Slightly painful, humans are weird to get pleasure from this." You wanted to roll you eyes but you just end up shaking your head "It get's better, I swear."

He didn't look convinced.

Oh well. You take your fingers out, before flipping Cas onto his front. "It's easier position." You lie, you just want to feed your sick fantasies of fucking your angel into the mattress. You fucking dickhead. Cas now had his rear in the air, like his butt is welcoming you to have a taste. You subconsciously lick your lips, before basically mounting him, not even asking if he was okay before slowly sliding into his butt. You see him bite his lip tightly, gritting as he tries to hold back any screams of pain, your heart thuds slightly, so you stop, only the tip in. You bite your lip, letting Cas rest for a minute, let him adjust to the new intrusion. He may be in a lot of pain, but you were feeling that welcoming heat. Becoming impatient you begin to push the full way in, letting out a small groan, biting on to your lip so hard it might even bleed. God was this heaven?

Cas is trembling beneath you, arms shaking, head buried into the pillow he was clutching. His face is bright red, but yet there were no tears in his eyes. Wow this guy had a high level of tolerance towards pain. Either that Angels are not capable of crying. Either way you leaned down slightly, you've become slightly breathy as you noticed. "You okay? Can I move?" Cas isn't saying anything, though he does nod, giving you the signal to fucking move.

Thank the lord.

Because you did move, and you liked moving. Because Cas' tight ass was like fucking heaven gripping and pumping a long your length, and boy did it feel good. Cas was still tense though, probably still in pain. "Cas." You huff slightly. "You need to relax man." You massage his legs slightly, keeping your pace nice and slow for him. Soon enough though you can feel him relax around you.

And with that you let slip a small smile "Good boy." You praised him. And then you guessed he must be enjoying himself because he started making small noises, small little moans and words of encouragement. They sounded so hot, making you pick up the speed, ramming into him, harder, faster. His moans kept creeping up vocally, nails digging into the sheet.

Soon he was cumming hard onto your bed sheets, well not yours, more of the hotels. He was pretty quick, probably because he was pretty much a virgin, even though his vessel probably wasn't. Yet you weren't even near close, still having to pound into his limp body, it would be unfair if you didn't get to finish too.

Thank god you got to finish though, the sense of relief washed over you as you emptied your seed into the angels sweet ass. As you pulled out the white goo overflowed and dripped down the back of Cas' ass. You felt so proud of yourself.

Castiel was exhausted. Even you could see that.

"What the fuck…" Came the voice of your little brother Sam.

Busted.


End file.
